


О начале начал

by Eliza_chan



Series: Демоны, рыцари, повстанцы и литРПГ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, Goddesses, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: О первых богах, истории, религии и создании новых заклятий.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka & Yachi Madoka, Yachi Madoka & Nice Rodrigues
Series: Демоны, рыцари, повстанцы и литРПГ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545208
Kudos: 1





	О начале начал

**Author's Note:**

> Все девушки хайкью — богини, и я вроде как буквально воспринимаю это.  
> Спешл, который вообще никак не смог войти в основную историю, но, скорее всего, может читаться без контекста, так что почему нет.

— Ниси.  
— Мадока.

Они смотрят друг на друга с лёгким презрением, ставя себя выше на одну ступень, чем другую, в собственной голове. Тем не менее, глаза Ниси задерживаются на великолепных золотых волосах, словно из драгоценных нитей, а глаза Мадоки — на переходе между поглощающей чернотой и пеплом. 

Это ничего не значит.  
Им просто нравятся волосы друг друга.

Но это начало.

***

  
— Я не знаю, во что верить.

Ниси закрывает книгу на предпоследней страницы ради этого жгучего голоса, так и не узнав, кто убил принцессу. Она смотрит на лицо Мадоки, смотрит в глаза и видит слёзы, которых нет, потому что Мадока — сильная, но в голове голос обжигает непониманием.

— Тебе нужно во что-то верить? — Ниси никогда не нуждалась в религии для спокойствия, поэтому она не понимает, в чём действительно проблема.

Мадока сжимает меч в руке, и края кожаной ленты впиваются в ладонь, оставляя странные линии. Между рогов возникает странный зуд, будто опасность рядом. Но это меж рёбер, где сердце бьётся неровно — вот где её проблема.

— Раньше мы верили, понимаешь, что, если умрём с мечом в руке на поле боя, то войдём в большой зал, где проходит пир, и встретим всех родственников, умерших так же. Наши воинские заслуги окупятся, и все мы будем вместе пить и есть, иногда соревнуясь, кто сильнее. Но сейчас, — она сглатывает, и в холодной маске откалывается осколок, — я не понимаю, что реально.

Ниси аккуратно откладывает в сторону книгу, сосредоточившись на дыхании Мадоки.

— Вера не зависит от того, что реально, — предлагает она, — и это всё ещё может быть правдой.

— Но мы не умрём, — она убирает меч обратно в ножны с громким лязгом, а затем складывает руки в странном жесте, похожим на ромб, и отодвигает правую руку резко вбок. Смотрит вперёд, будто видит что-то.

(Ниси не хочет знать)  
(Ниси раньше тоже во что-то верила)

— Ты попробуй, Ниси, попробуй, и ты поймёшь меня.

Мадока сломлена.  
Ниси открывает книгу и дочитывает.  
Принцессу убила её вера в свою смерть.

***

  
— Что случилось с Эйтором?

Ниси роняет поднос со звуком разбитого хрусталя, потому что её психика — это хрупкий склеенный хрусталь, но никому нельзя это знать.

Мадока когда-то была демоном. Ниси слышала, что у них жестокость в крови и непонимание культурных обычаев, а ещё личного пространства. Однако Мадока всегда пьёт чай, словно придворная дама, закрывает глаза умершим и улыбается незнакомым людям.

— Я северянка, — Ниси дёргает себя за локон, который наполовину чёрный, и крутит пепельный конец между пальцев, — мы склонны к целительской магии. А Эйтор был воином. Его серьёзно ранили из-за какой-то глупости, когда его соратник бросил его перед самым походом, а он взял задание, чтобы у нас было больше запасов перед зимой, — она пожимает плечами, будто это обычное дело, будто вокруг них не лето десять месяцев из двенадцати. — Итак, он не просыпался. И я начала искать силу. А потом...

Она мнётся, не зная, надо ли говорить это вслух, но Мадока притягивает её к своему плечу с глубоко сожалеющим лицом молча. Ниси принимает объятья с закрытыми глазами и небьющимся сердцем.

— Я перешла черту, — говорит она в чужое плечо, беспомощно пытаясь вдохнуть воздух, расслабляя плечи насильно, когда это не выходит с первого раза. — И вот я здесь.

Когда-то она верила.  
Что, несмотря на весь ужас — на чёрную кровь на своих руках, на расплавленное лезвие, на кошмары и желтые белки; на пробитое сердце, вечную дрожь и странное мигание где-то сбоку всё время, — она умрёт и будет с ним.  
Её вера — её психика, — разбилась дуновением столетий.

— Я могла бы быть Сантаной. Тебе бы понравилось это родовое имя? — она отодвигается, улыбаясь.

— Твоё тебе идёт больше, — они обе надеются, что не забудут их, свои родовые имена.

— Я такая, потому что он однажды сказал, что ему нравятся блондинки. Первый раз, когда я травила цвет, обожгла кожу. Он за мной всю неделю таскался, ухаживал, доказывал, что я ему любой нужна, — она хихикнула, как какая-то дурочка. Мадока беспомощно вздыхает. — Ты бы ему понравилась. Знаешь...

Ниси улыбается задиристо, рассматривая золото на свету солнечных лучей. Это закрученный хвост сбоку, и это скорее небольшие ручейки терпкого коньяка (потому что после войн пьёшь только крепкое), но на свету — да, чистое золото.

Лицо Мадоки кривится от смущения, она отводит взгляд, но Ниси знает, что ей приятно.

***

  
Ниси пробует резко отвести руку в сторону из странного жеста.

Она думает, что достаточно сломлена, чтобы пережить что угодно.

Она не права.

***

  
Мадока наблюдает из огня за странной девочкой. Маленькой совсем, демонёнок несмышлёный. Из самых простолюдинов, с очень слабой магией, судя по совершенно пшеничным волосам. Но обстановка... о, это богатое убранство. С тканями на стенах и дорогими деревянными досками под ногами. С витражом на окне. С люстрой из хрусталя.

Вторая девочка — аристократка как есть, с самой голубой кровью, какой может быть, с плохим зрением и неловкой улыбкой. Жгучие чёрные волосы спадают ей на плечи. Она гладит названную сестру по голове и что-то шепчет ей. 

Мадока постоянно сюда ходит. Ниси не видит ничего интересного, переворачивается в углях, устраивая ногу поудобнее в камине.

Тогда девочка оборачивается и смотрит прямо на неё. Глаза — такой каштан, золотой, до боли в костях знакомый, и ох...

— Мама? Мама?

Ниси сбегает.

***

  
— Нам нужно во что-то поверить.

Мадока согласна.

***

  
— Я назвала её Хитока. Я позаботилась о том, чтобы её воспитали хорошие люди. С достатком. Я ведь хорошая мать?  
— Нет.

Мадока плачет.

***

  
— Она не умрёт с мечом в руке. Она отличный лекарь, представляешь? Наверное, лучше тебя. Да и время не то уже. Но она талантлива. Я рада, что успела родить её до всего. Она невероятна. Хорошо, что она никогда не узнает.

Ниси проклинает день, когда узнала.

***

  
Ниси помнит день, когда увидела первый раз храм. Это отчаяние, когда она смотрит на статуи, притупляется с каждым разом, но такое же жгучее и острое, как осколки её мировосприятия. Деревянные статуи поражают её своей несуразицей, и смысла в этом нет абсолютно, но она всё равно приходит сюда.

Приходит и благословляет место.

Её любимый храм — рядом со столицей. Здесь несколько прислужниц, но это очень глупо, спасибо, она знает, как делать свою работу. Но он такой маленький, белый, чистый, не то, что угли, в которые её бросает каждые несколько дней. Ты заходишь в него и чувствуешь что-то большее, чем ты сам, и Ниси не понимает это трепещущее чувство, но оно ей нравится. Будто здесь нечто большее, чем сама вера, чем божественность, и каждый может прикоснуться к этому.

Небольшие узоры сверху, но никакого излишества. Крепкая деревянная дверь.

Она сидит на ступеньках и болтает ногами, чтобы платье неприлично задиралось с порывами ветра, и именно такой — с улыбкой мальчишки-задиры и задранной юбкой, — её видит Хитока.

Это вопрос времени, когда они снова встретятся. А у демонов действительно много времени в этом мире. И, если совсем честно, в Хитоке есть такой же потенциал, как и в матери, чтобы стать одной из них.

Но сейчас молодая девушка отводит от неё взгляд и разворачивается, уходя от храма подальше.

Войны так часто происходят во всему континенту, по всему миру, и Мадоки часто нет дома. Поэтому, наверное, не будет ведь ничего страшного, да? Она просто...

— Эй, постой! Хитока!

Она резко разворачивается с настоящим непониманием в глазах.

— Это не моё имя.  
— Нет, — Ниси мягко улыбается, как может только всепонимающая Богиня, — твоё.

Они говорят на ступеньках храма до самого рассвета.

***

  
На севере человеческих земель господствует инквизиция. Поделённое на княжества государство, которое не может определиться, где его собственные границы, уже имеет инквизицию.

Это так неправильно, что Ниси плохо. Она приходит в очаг к Хитоке каждый вечер, и девочка мило подталкивает самые горячие угли под спину, чтобы Богиня отогревалась. Ниси замечает, как много даёт разное воспитание, как много между ними различий, но как много сходств.

С утра она всегда возвращается к северным границам. Она падает в очаги совершенно разных людей, давая им уют и тепло. Потому что убеждена, что смерть, ненависть и боль там, где не хватает тепла и уюта.

Костров не становится меньше.

Ниси не понимает, что делает неправильно, пока не падает в угли, окроплённые горькими слезами.

— Я так хочу поделиться с ним своей магией, я хочу знать, что с ним всё в порядке, и чтобы он знал, что со мной всё в порядке. Я сильнее его, и даже если это запрещено вами, я просто хочу, чтобы он был жив и здоров, как это может быть против вашей воли?

Девушка рыдает, сидя перед очагом, и сердце Ниси не выдерживает. Она протягивает руки, складывая пальцы девушки в тот самый странный жест, думая, что дальше она справится сама. Даже если это неправильно и опасно для души, если она только немного подумает, это поможет со всеми её бедами. Даст пошаговые инструкции, как помочь.

Она возвращается к Мадоке на какое-то поле боя. Вокруг кровь, грязь и угли горящих стрел, из которых она вылезает, ощущая фантомную боль в голове и костях. Мадока смотрит на неё с пятном крови на щеке. Ниси думает, что хорошо, что люди не придумают порох ещё очень долго.

— Нам надо верить во что-то, так? — глаза Мадоки пустые, но она кивает. Войны так опустошают. Ниси видит обратную сторону, она знает. — Мы искали ответы не там. Нам надо верить в их сердца. Постараться помочь.

Мадока уже с каким-то расчётом смотрит на неё. Будто у Ниси есть ответы на её вопросы.

— Давай создадим это. То, что поможет и на войне, и дома. Что заставит сердца людей биться вместе. Что передаст магию. И тогда, когда у каждого будет магия, не будет инквизиции. Не будет войн. Не будет глупых стрел в голове. Женщин, повесившихся от тоски на собственном переднике, потому что муж не приходит домой слишком долго.

Мадока кивает.

Они сидят в библиотеках часами. Это не то, что можно вычитать из системы. К этому нет пошаговой инструкции. Мадока плетёт конструкцию того, что делит магию на две души. Ниси закладывает угли и те чувства, что возникают в ней при воспоминании об Эйторе, вкладывая силу в каркас.

Они не знают, что у них выходит.

Это просто преобразуется в какие-то слова и клятвы. Слова магические, на которых когда-то свободно говорила Ниси, а сейчас, вот странно дело, совсем забыла.

Вокруг запястья Ниси теперь замысловатое «МадокаМадокаМадока» таким красивым почерком, чуть переливающееся золотом на свету, прямо как её любимые волосы. Она чувствует, слышит, видит, дышит одновременно с Мадокой, ощущает эту непомерную силу у себя где-то в плечах и руках.

Её забрасывает на южные границы Сейджо, и она не может перейти по углям на север человеческих земель ещё несколько дней. Она не понимает, почему, но красивая вязь всё ещё даёт ей эйфорию, поэтому она учит всех прислужниц храмов заклинанию. Смотрит им в глаза, и знает, что в её глазах они видят пламя, которого там не было со смерти её Эйтора.

Она благословляет первую свадьбу, затем вторую.

Наконец она перебрасывается на север.  
Девушка, что окропила угли солью во время молитвы, лежит с разрезанными венами. Она делает то, что делает Мадока, чтобы воины шли спокойно в тот самый большой зал: закрывает ей глаза.

Она учит других храмовых девушек. Она учит какого-то мальчишку прислужника. Она учит воина во время сражения. Она учит девушку на столбе, когда её пытаются поджечь. Она учит всех, до кого может дотянуться пламя из очага.

Ниси счастлива, что может принести безопасность другим.

***

  
Она встречает Акааши ещё ребёнком.

— Ты не увидишь, как я вырасту, — говорит он с действительно безразличным лицом, и Ниси дёргается. Акааши постоянно перебирает ногами, не в силах оставаться на месте, а в её голове крутятся возможности того, что мог сделать такой невинный ребёнок, чтобы пасть с таким сильным проклятьем.

— Боги не меняются.

— Я изменюсь. Хитока изменится.

Мадока оборачивается на это, впиваясь в него взглядом, с руку положа на эфес меча, угрожая. Ребёнку.

Ниси не замечает, как закрывает его собой.

— Что ты говоришь, — рычит Мадока, но Акааши всё равно.

— Разве вы не видите? Не чувствуете тех, кто станет богами? — он интересуется с настоящим любопытством. Единственное, что ощущает Ниси, это беду.

Им только предстоит узнать, что Акааши всегда прав.  
Ниси, в общем-то, права тоже.

***

  
Когда они ссорятся, происходят беды.

Ниси узнаёт это через века, когда Мадока видит правду действительно всё, и они кричат, кричат, кричат, падая всё глубже и глубже в глубины неправильного и правильного, перемешивая границы, поэтому земля идёт трещинами, в город затопил ядовитый вулкан. 

Ниси плачет над пеплом.  
Мадока выглядит как «это твоя вина».

Этот факт что-то надламывает в Хитоке больше, чем Ниси предполагает. В ней скрывается злобный страх невозможного апокалипсиса, и этот страх толкает её через порог, чтобы впервые увидеть мигающее уведомление где-то сбоку в собственных глазах.

Мадока теперь ненавидит Ниси.

Ниси обнимает сама себя рукой и повторяет, что близкие бьют сильнее войн.

***

  
— Я никогда не одобрю это. Ты будешь только мешаться у людей, занятых одним делом, под ногами. Это низко.

Хитока не плачет. Она с гордостью носит имя, что дала ей при рождении мать. Ниси думает, что всё это странно, и черноволосая девочка подле Хитоки хочет ударить Богиню Войны. Это странно обнадёживает, но это колыхает внутри неё апатию. 

Если она почувствует что-то, это же почувствует Мадока.  
Опасно.  
Близкая война всегда так опасно.

(Ниси немного себя не понимает, иногда слова не имеют смысла, но тогда она просто трёт вязь на запястье и вновь не желает что-то понимать, смиряясь.)  
(это нормально для неё)

— Мне всё равно, что ты думаешь. Рано или поздно я проделаю свой путь. Нас будет только больше со временем, но, мама, мы должны держаться вместе.

Нижняя губа Хитоки дрожит.  
Ниси ловит себя на гордости.

— Я не приму этого.  
— Я не буду одна. Никогда, мам. Мы справимся со всем вместе.

Хитока уходит, и черноволосая девочка не говорит вообще. Тогда Мадока плачет от счастья, и это будит в Ниси какую-то первородную силу, заставляющую улыбаться вместе со своей наречённой.

— Если бы это заставило её остановиться, она бы сбивалась на каждом шаге, но это... — Ниси вытирает слёзы Мадоки платком, заляпывая лицо подруги сажей. Они смеются. 

***

  
— Я верила, если подумать.

Мадока останавливается, откладывая тряпку в крови, и оставляет любимый меч грязным. Ниси не замечает царапин на доспехах, которые Мадока перестаёт снимать с себя.

— Во что?

— В то, что после смерти есть спокойствие. Знаешь, что я буду с Эйтором после смерти. Что мы оба были хорошими людьми, поэтому попадём в поле, где всё спокойно и все в таком умиротворении, встретимся в одно мгновение, обнимемся и растворимся в этом чувстве. Я не помню... — она склоняет голову набок, и треск углей простреливает её висок болью, — не помню, почему и как я в это верила. Я не помню названия. Не помню ритуалов. Почему?

Мадока откладывает меч. Смотрит на Ниси.

— Я знала, что там есть поле. Но там есть... Выбор? Возможно, перерождение. Новая жизнь. Всё заново, второй шанс. В другом месте, времени. Но почему я не помню? Как я могла забыть? 

У Мадоки нет ответа. 

***

  
Она это чувствует каким-то днём. Что Мадока хочет, чтобы её проткнули мечом насквозь, и она бы умерла со своими мечами в руках, попав в Большой Зал, встретив своего мужа, рассказав, как их дочь спасает жизни и никогда сюда не попадёт, но они должны быть горды ею.

Ниси даже не знала, что у Мадоки был муж. 

***

  
— Я не помню своё родовое имя.

Мадока вздрагивает рядом.

— Я помню, что могла быть Сантаной, но кем я родилась?

— Родригес, — шепчет Мадока Ячи, — ты Нис Родригес.

— Меня зовут не Ниси?

Мадока молчит.

***

  
В какой-то момент Нис понимает, что везде вокруг храмы, но никто не верит. Они благословляют демонов на правление как самую долгоживущую расу, подкрепляя их власть верой, но никто не верит в богов среди народа. Это странно.

Невероятно.

Больше нет рассказов о Больших залах и мече в руке. Нет полей перерождений. Нет Единого Бога, чья благодать подарит всем мир после смерти. Есть только они, разбросанные по всему материку демоны, люди, эльфы и Боги знают кто ещё, выбранные системой, чтобы отвечать за что-то. Но даже этого, по сути, нет.

Храмы ветшают, и магия исчезает, тухнет, как угли в каминах её храмов. Их узы, великолепное заклятье связи, используют неправильно, обесценивая сердце на двоих.

Бездуховность.

Богиня Очага не хочет видеть, как всё затухнет окончательно.

***

  
— Слушай, а что создало нашу вселенную? Только представь, то есть, был большой взрыв, но что взорвалось, что создало нашу вселенную? Что создало вакуум? На месте чего? Пустоты? Но если была пустота, она должна быть в чём-то. А что за пределами нынешнего космоса? У всего должен быть конец. То есть, наверное, он существует в чём-то. Что за его пределами?

У Нис задиристая улыбка, как когда-то раньше. Мадока смотрит на неё, понимая, что терять ей нечего, и благословлять войны — не то, что она хочет всю жизнь. Она чертовски устала.

— Что выше нас? Кто создал систему?

— Ты хочешь это узнать? — Мадока откладывает мечи в сторону в который раз ради улыбки Ниси, такой, какой она была когда-то прежде.

— Да.

***

  
Они никогда не видят, как растут Акааши и Хитока.


End file.
